Missing HamHam
by Oreovamp
Summary: One of the Ham-Ham's has gone missing. And a love spark between some of the Ham-Ham's. -Working on Chap.3!- Please R
1. Interduction

--INTERDUCTION---  
  
I know I do not own these Characters. They are © to Cartoon Network, and other channels. And The person whom made the show.   
  
This is my first Hamtaro FanFic.   
  
If you find you are not liking it, stop reading. Please do not flame me.  
  
Chapter 2, another ham-ham will come. How it is..read it to find out. ^^;  
  
I've had many request for Sandy/Maxwell.  
  
Thanks Story Weaver for the idea on how to get Penelope out.  
  
Sorry if thats shorter. The next chapter will be longer!  
  
And Sorry about how long it took me to write Chapter 2. I kind of forgot I was writing it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews -so far-. I really havn't been able to read the Hamtaro fics..so I never saw the Hamtaro/Bijou storys. And any suggestions for the story Ex) Who you like to see together, or ways Penelope can be saved. I would apprecaite it. And Will credit you for your ideas.  
  
Enjoy the story.  
  
-Oreo 


	2. Searching

I know I do not own these Characters.   
This is my first Hamtaro FanFic.   
If you find you are not liking it, stop reading. Please do  
not flame me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ham-Ham's in this story are: Boss, Hamtaro, Penelope, Pashmina, Bijou, Dexter, Maxwell, Panda, and Howdy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The Missing Ham-Ham~  
  
"What now?" Hamtaro murmmered to himself, while running to the Ham-Ham's club house. Boss had ran over to Hamtaro's house and said he needed to be at the Ham-Ham clubhouse for something important. And Boss would meet him back there.   
Hamtaro stopped infront of the door and sighed "Can't they ever do anything without me?" He thought. Then opened it, to see all the Ham-ham's sitting down.   
"Hamtaro!!" Bijou said, jumping off her stool and ran over to Hamtaro.   
"Hi Bijou..whats the trouble?" Hamtaro looked into Bijou's eyes.   
"There so beatiful." He thought.   
Boss broke his thoughts. "It's Penelope, shes missing." Hamtaro glared around the room, and saw Pashmina in tears.  
"She can't be very far. She's only a baby." Hamtaro said. "Have you sea--" Pashmina cut it "We searched all around the Ham-Ham clubhouse, and shes nowhere to be found. " Tears where now coming down Pashmina's cheeks.  
"Aw, Don't cry." Howdy handed Pashmina a tissue.  
"I think she prefere one from me!" Dexter cut infront of Howdy and gave Pashmina a tissue.   
"Boys, this is not the time. Poor Penelope is all alone somewhere. Now is not the time to be fighting over Pashmina." Bijou glared at the two boys. The boys blushed.   
  
*  
Off in the woods, Penelope was walking around, looking at everything that passed her. And everything seemed to look back at her.   
"Ookwee.." Penelope muttered. She was frightened now, very cold, and afully hungry.   
  
*  
Badda -Badda, Badda -Badda, Badda -Badda. The Ham-Hams deciced to search for Penelope, and where running towards the park.   
"You think shes here?" Maxwell asked, getting on his hind legs, and looking around the park.  
"No. She could never come here without one of use." Pashmina said with a sigh.  
"How do you know that? She could come here.." Boss looked over at her, stopping, and feeling a bit bad for what he said.  
Pashmina burst into sobs.  
"There, There, I didn't mean it like that.." Boss said, patting her on the back.   
"We just need to spilt up and look for her. We can meet back at the club house in an hour." Hamtaro said. Everyone nodded.  
"I Want Pashmina!" Dexter and Howdy yelled at the same time.   
"Boys.." Bijou looked at them.  
"Now, Bijou and I will go together, Howdy and Panda, Boss and Pishmina, and Dexter and Maxwell. Everyone got that?" Hamtaro asked, looking at the Ham-Hams, whom nodded.   
All the Ham-Ham went into the pairs, all going in different directions.  
"Penellopeee?!" Hamtaro called, looking in bushes. "Where are you?" He muttered to himself.  
Bijou turned to Hamtaro "I'm really scared...she's so little..and.." Hamtaro cut her off, quickly kissing her on the lips. Bijou looked like she was going to faint. Instead, she kissed him. Longer.   
Hamtaro blushed, and quickly backed away a couple steps.   
"What? D-d-did I do something wrong?" She asked, looking into Hamtaro's eyes.   
"No, No..It was just--I wasn't especting..." He blushed again.  
"Oh.." Bijousaid quietly.   
"I liked it. And I've liked you for so long." Hamtro couldn't stop blushing.  
"I like you a lot too. I thought you didn't like me, so thats why I never asked you out.." Bijou blushed slightly.  
"We better keep searching.." Hamtaro started to walk again, calling out "Penelope!"  
"I like you so much. I wish..you be my boyfriend..."Bijou said to herself, sighing, and ran to catch up with Hamtaro.   
  
*End*  
  
--Chapter 2 will be soon.  
Will the Ham-Ham's find Penelope? Will Hamtaro and Bijou tell each other about their feeling for each other, and will they become a couple? Found out. Soon. -- 


	3. The Search Goes On

CHAPTER 2-  
  
-The Search goes on-   
  
Bijou ran beside Hamtaro. "Where do you think she is?" She asked, sighing.  
  
"I'm not sure. Where is her favourite place?" Hamtaro thought for a second.   
  
He didn't know. Pashmina would know that. Hamtaro sighed. "Why did she have to get lost.  
  
I know its not her fault. But if anything happens..." Hamtaro didn't even want to think about anything happening to her.  
  
*  
  
"PENELOPE? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Maxwell called out. He was searching in bushes.   
  
"That was my ear you yelled in." Dexter turned to Maxwell. "Sorry." Maxwell said, quietly muttering "It wasn't even that loud."   
  
A paw touched Maxwell's shoulders. He jumped. "Don't do that, Dexter!". Maxwell said to Dexter. "What? What I do?" He said, still searching.   
  
"Put your paw on my shoulder..it scared me." He blushed slightly ammiting he was scared. "I didn't. I'm over here." Dexter looked up from his searching.   
  
"Then..who was it?" Maxwell turned around to see Sandy. Her eyes where sparkling.   
  
"Sandy? W-what are you doing here?!" He looked shocked, and happy. "  
  
You don't want me here?"She smiled.   
  
"No, No. I just mean, how you know where we were?" He smiled too.   
  
"I bumped into Boss and he said that Penelope was lost, and they need help searching." She kicked the dirt.   
  
*  
  
"Peeennneelloopppe! Where are you?!" Bijou called. She glared at Hamtaro.  
  
"He's so handsome. And he cares about Penelope a lot. Course all the Ham-Hams do." She thought.  
  
"Where can she be?" Hamtaro said. He looked at Bijou.  
  
"I don't know. But she can't be too far." Bijou replied. "I Hope not." Hamtaro continued to search.  
  
*  
  
"Ookwee??" Penelope looked around her. How could she get out? She didn't know how to build. Although she did watch Panda all the time. So she did know a little bit. But what could she build?  
  
*  
  
"But..how did you know where I was??" Maxwell asked, looking into Sandy's eyes. "Boss told me where everyone had gone. What areas." Sandy blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm really glad your here. " Maxwell smiled.  
  
"Me too." Sandy kissed Maxwell. Maxwell stopped breathing. "  
  
I can't believe..shes kissing me! " He thought. He kissed her back. Passionatly, long, he didn't want to break this kiss.   
  
*  
  
*End.*  
  
Chapter 3: Will Penelope ever be rescued? Maxwell and Sandy? And wait till Boss finds out about  
  
Bijou and Hamtaro!! 


End file.
